Odin/Fates Quotes
Enemy Odin Birthright Chapter 18 Vs. Corrin * Odin: Halt! I am Odin Dark – warrior chosen by the darkness. It’s been a while, hasn’t it, young Corrin? It’s a shame that I will have to destroy you now, but orders are orders. If only you had stayed true to our glorious and noble kingdom… * Corrin: What are you talking about? * Odin: Oh, that's not the reaction I expected. Do you not remember the darkest and most mysterious of heroes? * Corrin: Um, sorry. I have a really bad memory. REALLY bad. By the way, what’s with the whole “warrior chosen by darkness” thing? * Odin: Yes, well…I am the night! I am the…er… I can’t do this. * Corrin: Then throw down your weapon! There’s no need for us to fight! * Odin: No! Must…tame…the darkness… Let’s just get this over with! I can’t control my powers around you… Defeated Level Up * "YES! My true power is awakening at last!" (6+ stats up) * "My hidden potential can hide no longer!" (4-5 stats up) * "By this hand, I shall do better next time!" (2-3 stats up) * "But... what about my sacred blood?" (0-1 stat up) * "I have reached the limits of mortal flesh!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Ah! A new power to master!" My Castle Castle grounds Alone * "My blood! Like liquid lightning crackling in my veins! Is my true power awakening?" (surge) * "How am I so good with my weapon, you ask? It's all in the name..." (weapon exp) * "What is this? An unnamed object? This travesty will not be allowed to stand!" (item) * "A gift? I love gifts! Thank you very much, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (Accessory Gift) **"Y-you would bestow this treasure on me?! I must think of a fitting name at once!" (accessory gift, loved) **"A gift? I love gifts! Thank you very much, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (accessory gift, liked) **"Another fiendish trap seen through by the ever-vigilant Odin! Er...I mean...thanks." (Accessory Gift, Bath Towel) ** "What?! Could this be from my homeland?! Or...maybe it just appears to be..." (Accessory Gift, Emblem Shield) ** "This mask once belonged to a close ally of mine! I always wanted to try it on." (Accessory Gift, Butterfly Mask) **"What is this? It appeals to the awful sense of fashion a royal family I once knew had." (Accessory Gift, Bear Hat) **"I would rather that remain as far from me as possible." (Accessory Gift, Dragon Feather) **"Yes, make this day, for it is the anniversary of the birth of this world's greatest hero!" (friendship birthday gift) **"Thanks for the birthday wishes, Corrin, but you're all the gift I need." (married birthday gift) **"Of course accessories don't fall off trees... I guess I'll just name some more spells..." (accessory gift refusal) * "Lady/Lord Corrin! Stay back! Don't get too close lest you be burned alive!" (idle) * "I continue to battle the nefarious forces of namelessness! This boot shall be called..." (idle) * "My blood aches for battle so much, I fear it will escape my body to fight on its own!" (idle) * "Well fought, Lady/Lord Corrin! Between us, we will inspire the others to greatness!" (idle) * "Sleepiness, your siren call will not claim me today! I am ever watchfu-- Zzzzz..." (idle) * "Lady/Lord Corrin, thank you for allowing me to join you on this thrilling adventure!" (idle) * "You are the heroic yin to my shadowy yang, Corrin." (idle) * "Well met, traveler! Er, are you supposed to be here in our secret lair?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Can we team up in our next heroic exploit? My blood cries out for great allies!" (team-up) * "How do you spend time between epic battles?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "Yes! But don't touch my right arm. I shudder to think what might happen." (team-up) * "I like to invent new spells--and give them names that will terrify our foes!" (hobby, male) * "I like to invent new spells--and give them names that capture their essence!" (hobby, female) Asking - Married * "I vow by the sacred blood that flows in this sacred hand to love you forever!" (love) Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child * "I'm glad as well. The bond we share is one that cannot ever be severed." (bond) Private Quarters Friendship Lovers Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Mess Hall Arena Accessory Shop Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Confession Help Description An enigmatic retainer of Leo's who tends toward the theatrical. '' Hidden Truths Part 1: ''An Ylissean swordsman who tends toward theatrics. '' Hidden Truths Part 2: ''Owain, with newfound power from Anankos, tends toward theatrics. Birthday * "Today we celebrate the glorious day you drew your first momentous breath! Yay! * "Happy Birthday, Corrin. I, for one, could not be happier that you were born." (married) * "Today is the fateful day of your birth!" Roster A dark mage serving Leo in Nohr. Does not talk about his homeland or history, but still talks a great deal. Gives absurd names to his weapons and "special moves." Most likely to shout "Level up!" Born on 7/15. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Hidden Truths 1 Pre-Battle Hidden Truths 2 Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Ugh! My aching blood!" * "Such are the whims of fate!" * "So excited!" * "The darkness whispers!" * "You are in good hands!" * "The chosen hero arrives!" * "I'll handle this miscreant!" * "You are not alone!" * "I am fate's accomplice!" Dual Strike *"I am needed!" *"I was here first!" *"I'll lend a fell hand!" *"No, hand! Stay back!" *"Your end draws near!" Dual Guard *"Be well, friend!" *"I see all!" *"Odin Dark knows no fear!" Critical/Skill * "Unquenchable blood flames!" * "You can't hide from me!" * "Eldritch smackdown!" * "Abysmal body blow!" Defeated Enemy *"Power... overflowing!" *"My darkness was darker than yours!" *"Whew...tough one." *"Overdid it... again." *"Glory unyielding!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed *"Power... overflowing!" *"I have taught you well!" *"I was gonna do that!" *"You, uh...passed your test!" Defeated by Enemy * "And Odin Dark...falls..." Death/Retreat Quotes Special/DLC Amiibo Vs. Lucina *'Odin': It can't be...Lucina?! What are YOU doing here?! *'Lucina': What?! Owain? What a surprise to see you here! *'Odin': Whoa, whoa! Shhh... I don't go by that name here. I'm Odin. To barge in like this—just like old times. So very like you, Lucina... Hmm. How odd. *'Lucina': Huh? What's wrong? *'Odin': What's wrong? My eyes have opened! You're not the Lucina I know at all! *'Lucina': Are you acting? So very like you too, Owain—I mean, Odin. *'Odin': ... Very well—it seems you know me. And it seems I know you. I'll content myself with that for now. Regardless... I'll ask you not to slip up on the matter of my name again. In this world, I am known as a mighty hero, shrouded in shadow. My enemies tremble at the sound of my full name, Odin Dark! Commit that name to mem— *'Lucina': Right! I'll do just that, Owain. So, have you named any more special moves? It's been forever since I've seen your Sacred Stones attack! *'Odin': What?! Give a guy time to finish his big intro, will you?! Vs. Robin *'Odin': "It can't be! Is it...really you?!" *'Robin': "Do I know you?!" *'Odin': "No, it seems. And yes? What seemed clear a moment ago is now murky. Your look is familiar. Your face too... Even your aura rings true as a bell from my deep past. And yet...? Hmm. You truly don't know me?" *'Robin': "I'm so sorry. My memories are fuzzy. I think I'd remember someone like you. But maybe you can shake loose an old memory by giving me a good fight!" *'Odin': "Hmpf." Before Awakening Speaking to Lissa: *'Odin:' *pant...pant...* I've managed to avoid Uncle Chrom so far. If I can make it through this battle... Of course I can! Why would I doubt myself? A chosen warrior can be like a shadow when he needs to be. But really, what are the odds we'd end up here, of all places?! It seems the big conflict hasn't begun yet, but I should still avoid family at all--! *'Lissa:' Hey! Are you all right? *'Odin:' GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Mot—Er, Lissa?! *'Lissa:' Huh? How do you know my name? *'Odin:' Um... That's because I...heard it before! I mean just now! From Corrin! *'Lissa:' Oh! OK! I'm glad you're all right. I saw you talking to yourself, and I thought maybe you'd been injured. What's your name? *'Odin:' I am...Odin Dark. *'Lissa:' Odin, huh? Nice to meet you, Odin! *'Odin:' It's glorious to meet you, too! (It's hard to believe that she's going to be my mother someday.) *'Lissa:' Is something wrong? You keep staring at me... *'Odin:' Oh no, it's nothing! I'm going to get back to fighting now, though! The enemy will wait for no one! *'Lissa:' Awww, he left. There's something interesting about him. What a neat name, though. It sounds like one an amazing hero would have! If I ever have a son, I'll have to give him a name like that, too! Beach Brawl As the battle begins: * Leo: What a colossal waste of time. Fighting for a ticket—that I won't even use? How stupid. I don't care what anyone says. We're leaving. * Odin: What? Lord Leo, we cannot retreat! This is the most crucial battle of your life. You must reach this fabled isle. To stand there, on the sandy border between the land and sea...? To laze in bliss from dawn to dusk, skin blasted in oil...? To gaze at day's end over the eternal blue as hope drowns...? To see hope rise in the next morn, refreshed in death...? * Niles: Milord Leo? You should go. I know you want to. * Leo: What? I do not. * Niles: Oh, please! I can't stand to hear you deny yourself like this. We're fighting. You're going if we win. And you're getting a tan. Even if Odin and I have to slather you in suntan lotion ourselves. * Odin: We stand together! You will go to this isle and return a bronze god! * Leo: Fine—I'll go just to get away from you two. Great. Now I'm going into battle irritated. You'd better cover me. * Odin: I will have your back, Lord Leo. And your front, sides, and parallel dimensions. * Niles: As you wish. We want to get you to paradise in one piece. Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes